


Stargazing

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coping, Fluff, Just a happy moment between between some favorites!, Stargazing, Stars, The other two are only background characters sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Ignis and Prompto find out they have a few things in common, of course, they bond! Yeah, that's it no real plot here folks I just wanted something fluffy.





	Stargazing

The sun was starting to sink below the horizon and Prompto tried to get a good picture of it as Ignis drove, trees blurring in every shot. Risking a glance from the road, Ignis watched as Prompto frowned sitting the camera back into his lap. Smiling, he shook his head, pulling over into a parking spot on the side of the road where the trees seemed to frame the sun.

Perking up at the stop Prompto turned to question Ignis. Before he could ask, Ignis simply inclined his head to the view of the road. With a grin Prompto was quickly standing on his knees, leaning over the door of the Regalia. Taking full advantage of the stop he took multiple pictures playing with as many filters as he could before sitting back properly in his seat.

“Thanks, Iggy!” Cheered Prompto as Ignis pull back onto the road. Adjusting his glasses, Ignis nodded as he continued on. A gruff voice from the back filled the silence.

“You spoil him almost as much as you do Noct.” Gladiolus’ voice was teasing as he leaned over the blond’s seat, smiling. Turning in his seat, Prompto looked at him through the camera, snapping a picture as Ignis spoke.

“There’s nothing wrong with indulging in the small things, Gladiolus. Especially when it’s hard to indulge in others.”

“Like beds,” Prompto cheerfully added before mock pouting. They all knew they were heading for a haven, Lestallum still too far away to drive to safely. Ruffling Prompto’s hair, Gladiolus’ made a comment about roughing it making him stronger before sitting back in his seat. With a huff he pretended to ignore the other man, looking at his phone.

“But you know, camping isn’t all bad” he commented without looking up, “no one cooks better than Iggy.” Still fidgetting with his camera, he missed the way Ignis’ head tilted slightly at the compliment, a small smile pulling at his lips.

At camp, Prompto poked at the fire he had made, trying to get it to grow faster. Gladiolus was much better at starting the fire, but Prompto didn’t like sitting around while the eldest of his friends did all the work. Gladiolus already had the tent set up and was putting everything inside. Ignis was at his workstation, getting everything ready to start dinner. Noctis was curled up in his camping chair tapping away at his phone. Tempting as it was to join his best friend, Prompto found himself walking to the only one who still had work to do.

“Need a hand?” He asked, walking around to the other side of the small countertop. Without looking up from his work, Ignis shook his head.

“That’s quite alright, Prompto, I’ll have dinner ready before long. Why don’t you go relax with His Highness?” Humming, Prompto made to step away, stopping to speak quietly for only Ignis.

“Hey, I meant what I said about your cooking earlier, but that doesn’t mean you have to be the only cook all the time. You do almost everything for us, helping with dinner is the least I can do.” For a moment, Ignis was quiet, his hands still from their work. For as long as he had known the young blond, he was always caught off guard by his genuine kindness. Looking up from his work, Ignis gave Prompto a warm smile.

“Thank you, Prompto. I appreciate the offer, truly,” starting up his work again, he glanced up from his work, “but truth be told; I enjoy cooking for all of you. It’s ah,” he paused a moment, he had never put the feeling into words before.

“Comforting to do something you know you can do,” Prompto supplied from his own experience. When Ignis gave him a look akin to disbelief, stalling again with his work, the blond smiled and held up his camera.

“Taking pictures helps, on the bad days, you know?” Smiling to Ignis he felt heat creep into his cheeks, this was hardly something he talked about openly. Quiet settled over them, the crackling of the fire and quiet murmurs of the others the only sound. As the silence stretched, Prompto fought the urge to fidget. Ignis was staring at him, eyes unfocused. He hadn’t thought there was any harm in telling Ignis, but now he was unsure. Before he could apologize, Ignis smiled, eyes focusing back onto Prompto. 

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Thank you, Prompto. When things feel like they’re becoming too much, cooking helps remind me that there is still something I can do.” Grinning, Prompto bounced from one foot to the other. It felt good to have someone understand something he always thought was strange. Unable to resist, he lifted the camera again, snapping a picture of Ignis as he went back to work.

Chuckling at the blond, Ignis shook his head as he gushed over how ‘stylish’ he was. Busying himself with dinner again, it was Noctis’ voice that cut through the silence.

“Come on, Prom. Stop bugging Ignis, I’m hungry,” the prince whined as he waved his best friend over. With an apologetic smile, Prompto hurried over to sit with the others, joining them in a round of King’s Knight. With a small chuckle, Ignis returned to his work hurrying to finish dinner.

After dinner, Noctis had immediately gone to bed with little more than a wave as he passed. Gladiolus went soon after, claiming it wanted to be well rested before they met his sister. That left Ignis and Prompto to clear the plates. Standing, Prompto stretched and popped his back before grabbing the dishes.

“You cooked, I’ve got this part.” Walking over to the bucket they used as a sink, Prompto noticed he wasn’t alone as he knelt down. Ignis held out a hand for a dish as Prompto started scrubbing. Handing him the plate, “Iggy, I got this. You can relax.”

“I know, but I thought it might be better to do this together. I know it’s your least favorite task.” Prompto ducked his head, cheeks warm with embarrassment. Working in silence, Prompto found the task to be far less daunting with Ignis with him. Done before he knew it Prompto sat back on his heels, trying to get his back to pop after being hunched over. Pressing on his back head tilted back, Prompto looked up at the stars and hummed contently.

After dumping the water over the side of the side of the haven Ignis rolled his shoulders eyes following Prompto’s. Outside of the wall, the stars were so much brighter and there were so many more. It looked like his books when he was younger, memorizing the constellations and the myths that came with them.

With a small thump, Prompto moved his legs, letting himself fall to the ground, eyes never leaving the stars. Eyes tracing lines between them, he thought of some of the stories he had heard in class. People creating pictures and stories from starlight. Outside of the wall, there were so many more stars, and he felt like he understood the stories more now. When he looked up he felt like he could float away and get lost in the light. Ignis’ voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Beautiful aren’t they? You could never get this view back in Insomnia.” Turning to face his friend, Prompto nodded.

“Makes me wish I remembered more from when we went over them in class. There were some really cool stories.” Ignis hummed thoughtfully before standing up, brushing off his slacks. Smiling gently down at Prompto he spoke as softly.

“If you’d like, I can refresh your memory. I remember a good deal of the constellations.” Bouncing where he sat, Prompto nodded before moving to stand. With a wave, Ignis signaled Prompto to stay while he quietly made his way to the tent. Quietly slipping inside he grabbed a blanket and made his way back to Prompto.

“Something to make stargazing a bit more comfortable.” As Ignis tossed open the blanket, Prompto moved quickly, grabbing the other end he helped lay it out flat. 

Once both men were on the blanket, close enough to feel the warmth of each other each with an arm pillowed under their head, Ignis began. Raising his free hand, Ignis traced a shape between the stars.

“The Trident of the Orecal said-” Prompto’s voice cut in excitedly, “a gift from Bahumat, right? The trident is passed down to each Oracle as a way to awaken the Leviathan, but really it’s to protect us from her. The Tide Mother never stopped being angry after the Astral war and Bahamut wanted to make sure the people stood a chance against her fury.” Beaming he turned to Ignis, who had a stunned look on his face. Ducking his head, Prompto murmured an apology. With a small smirk, Ignis turned his attention back to the stars.

“It appears you don’t need as much of a refresher as I had assumed.” Scanning the stars, he traced again, “The Meteor and the Titan,” this time he paused, waiting for Prompto. The blond did not disappoint.

“Titan caught the meteor as it came crashing onto Eos, absorbing the shock from impact. It put him to sleep so he’s still there holding it. Man, I bet he was sore when he woke up.” Sharing a laugh, they stared up at the stars and started again. Ignis would trace a shape and name it, Prompto would remember the story and excitedly tell Ignis. Sometime in the early hours of the morning when the sky began to lighten, Ignis noticed Prompto’s stories had stopped. Turning his head he saw the blond’s eyes closed.

With a soft smile, Ignis had to agree that was a rather agreeable idea. Slipping his glasses off, Ignis curled onto his side with a yawn. As he closed his eyes, Ignis felt Prompto shift closer, chasing the warmth. Humming he allowed the younger man to lean against him in his sleep. He followed shortly after, dreaming of stars and stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis with high function anxiety anyone? I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
